A Too Vivid Imagination
by myfriendscallmecrazy
Summary: After a hard day at work, Holly listens to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench and has a dream that seems too real. Songfic A/H


Hey all! Okay, here's a one-shot I got the idea from when I listened to the song "Beside You" by Marianas Trench (the song in this story) on my iPod. The lyrics are in _italics,_ and everything else in is normal font. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: *sigh* if I owned Artemis Fowl and all the characters, I'd make the last book come out tomorrow instead of who knows. (Btw, that means that I don't own the series, the rights belong to the wonderful Eoin Colfer. Just making that clear XD )

After a grueling day of work, Holly Short collapsed on her twin-sized bed in her cramped apartment. She sighed dramatically, and decided to listen to music to erase her cloud of stress and confusion. Grabbing her music player from her bedside table, she closed her eyes, and pressed 'play'. The elfin captain then let the melodies fill her imagination with daydreams that only occurred behind closed lids.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense  
When it's in your spine, like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

And if your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you

Somehow music revealed emotions Holly didn't even know she had. Longings broke her internal shield, and shattered the remains.

The rhythm of this song was making her long for arms. Arms to hold her and keep her safe. Arms to hug her when she's happy, and to embrace her when she's sad. The only arms Holly wished were wrapped around her were Artemis's. But he was thousands of miles above the surface, and she was thousands of miles below it. So instead she let her imagination and desires run wild in this enclosed environment, as to please her emotions.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
And the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless  
When you try to speak, but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach, but they've never been so loud_

She needed him. Like fire needs oxygen, like plants need water, like a heart needs love. She needed him more than she knew- more than _he_ knew. But it was the love that could not be. Two species in love were hardly acceptable, and how would they see each other if one lived above ground, and the other lived below it? Holly's subconscious didn't care. So as just to prove it's' rebellion, it conjured her current fantasy into her mind.

Holly smiled, as she felt his arms around her. Her head rested on his shoulder and there was a peaceful silence between them. It was a beautiful moment, yet unfortunately also a hallucinatory one.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

I will stay  
Nobody will break you  
Yeah

Trust in me, trust in me  
Don't pull away  
Just trust in me, trust in me  
I'm just trying to keep this together,  
'Cause I could do worse and you could do better

Oh gods, how Holly wished she had the courage to tell him how she felt, and somehow in this twisted reality she knew she could. She looked up at his beautifully mismatched eyes, and smiled. Holly then kissed him softly on the lips, and broke apart moments later. "I have to tell you something" she whispered. "What might that be?" was the reply.

"I love you," the elf said with complete sincerity and adoration. Artemis lifted her chin so that she was looking in to his eyes. He then responded with a warm smile. "I love you too," he said, answering her with another soft kiss.

_Tears are spent on your last pretense,  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

And if your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you

If your heart wears thin,  
I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I will stay beside you  
Nobody will break you

Captain Holly Short finally opened her eyes, as the song ended. She looked beside her at the empty space beside her, and disappointment filled her.

"Only a dream" she said sadly. Suddenly her LEP communicator rang, and she glanced glumly at the screen, not in the mood to answer it. Her emotions flipped when she saw the caller. She picked up the palm-sized phone, and pressed the "talk" icon.

"Hello Artemis," she smiled.

"Hello Holly. What's new?" he asked.

Holly shrugged. "Not much."

"Well, in that case, I've got something to tell you," Artemis answered.

The elf smiled knowingly. "That's funny; I have to tell you something too."

Yeah, I know this story is really random, but it was stuck on paper, and I just _had_ to type it up! So if you want to be really nice, then press that little green button at the bottom of the screen that says "review" and I'll give you a virtual cookie! C'mon! Who doesn't want a virtual cookie?!! ;)


End file.
